YAOI-GI-YOH 1 'On The Beach' ( Yugi x Bakura Gay BDSN )
by SassySabbyTabbyCat9
Summary: This is my new series YAOI-GI-YOH which only has this one in it right now but Ill make more if you want more so read and let me know if you enjoy. Its all about the boy characters in Yu-Gi-Yoh and them together in adorable and sexy situations. ;3333


**WRITTEN BY** ** _SassySabbyTabbyCat9_** **NO STEALING! PLS RATE RLY GRATE IF YOU LIKKE IT SO I MAKE MORE OF THEM!**

 **I"M HERE TODAY WITH A SUPER RLY CUTE YHAOI THAT I"M NAMING YAOI-GI-YOH BEACSE ITS CLEVER AND STILL CUTE LIKE THE STORYH AND THE CUTIES IN IT. AAAAAAAAA XDXDSXDXD ITS GAY SO DON"T HATE IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT JUST DONT READ IT JESS AND DONT HATE IF I DONT SPELL SOME THINS RIGHT JUST ENJOY THE CUTENESS OK?** **(≧∇≦)/ 3**

 **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+ * .** **｡** **.:*** **･ﾟﾟ･｡。** **o○ *:** **･ﾟ✧** ***:** **･** **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+ * .** **｡** **.:*** **･ﾟﾟ･｡。** **o○ *:** **･ﾟ✧** ***:** **･** **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+ * .** **｡** **.:*** **･ﾟﾟ･｡。** **o○ *:** **･ﾟ✧** ***:** **･**

It was a summer day on the beach that day in the Millnium city. Yugi hd played too many cards that day, so it was time for a brake on the beach in his favorite blue with lemons swim pants. The water was also blue, but not the same color as his pants. The sun was also yellow but not the same yellow as lemons. Yugi wass thoughtful over this for a wile. Hmm.

A voice that was familiar was heard from behind Yugi's back that said "Hey yugi you came to the beach also, huh?" The voice was british so it made Yugi feel it was Bakura.

It was Bakura! Yugi saw this when he turned all the way around to look. Bakura was wearing red swim pants.

"Ouch!" Yugi ecclaimed with a hamd on his shoulders "I didnt remember to put my sunscreen on! I might get burned from the sun!"

"You dummy" Bakura tease d Yugi with playful and yugi "I brought a some bottle of it with me in my bag. You want it?"

"Thank you." He yugi said and held out his hands.

"Its easier with a friend helping you Yugi, so turn back around and I'll do it for your back." Bakura was kickling at Yugi as he pulled out the sunscreeen from his lime bag on his arm.

"Oh…." Yugi turned bis head away to hide that he was blushing now becdause of what bakura had said to him "Ok."

Bakura was mischivusly smiling at Yugi's behiknd side when he put some SPF on his hands to start rubbing tinderly on yugi's back wich made Yugi wiggle. "Hm?" Bakura hm'd thoughtfully at Yugi's moving while Bakura put sunscreen on himm.

"Nothing~!" Yugi made a SQUEAK XD (So cute ● ∀ )! His face and cheeks were red (more then before when he was just blushing a little at Bakura) and he thoughtfully that his pants were a little small all of a sudan. No they definitly where small now.

Bakura suttly moved down his hands on Yugi's back ot;o his butt, but YTugi made another noise because it went under his pants! Oh my~ And then duddanly again Bakura move both hands this time to the ther side of Yugi where is dick was at. Yugi SQUEAK even louder and more adorabley when Bakura has already starting rubbing Yugis hard dick.

"BAKURA STOP AHH~!" Yugi squeals but no he doesnt move away from Bakuras touching him because it was very good and made Yugi more hard. So hard!

"Aw do you really want me to?" Bakura did not sto0pped yet. and stil was going faster now to make Yugi answer cuter when he squeaked more.

Yugi didnt know if he ever was been this hard before, he was not able to even fap good enough as Bakura was doine to him!

"N- N.. no" Yugi admited squeaking.

Bakura laughed at him wile movin a hand that wasnt on Yugi's dick back to his butt and suddenlt Bakura was pulled down Yugi's swim pants to the floor! "I didnt think so!" Bakura now was already also moving his own dick to yugi's butt now that he was naked.

"AHHH" Yugi did wiggle some and squeak but Bakura yelled "Dont, be still or it will hurt more!" and Yugi stoped. Bakura was slow when putin hes dick into yugi's butthole but Yugi still made cute squirms becaus it was TOO BIG~! Now it was all the ways up into his but and it was still too BIG for it but sit felt good anyway in a hurting kind of way. It was hard and soft at the saem time~

Bakura had also put Yugi on his hand and knees now.

"WOW your butt is more small than mine probablky yugi" Bakura was not soft hwen he spanked Yugi's butt and then was fucking him in the butt. "I know you woul also look adorab le wif i put stokings on you!"

"N-no th-that w-woud b-be e-embarasing t-to w-wear B-Bakura!" YTugi shakes his head and bakura pushes sudenly his face into the sand to sufficate him! "HMMF!"

Yuigi was scare for a second but did he trust bakura? He did trust Bakura and Yugi was kind of into bdsm thing lately like choking he thought to himself… maybe this was sexy…

Bakura pull yugi hair and stop sufficateing him after some seconds of sand being in yugi's mouth so he could breath now. Yugi wasa not dead- yugi was now more hard.

"Do you like Bdsm things?" Bakura question

"Yes- no! I-I mean i maybe…" Yugi's butt was hurting from Bakurs'a dick and his mouth was sand filled so he was frazle!

"I thiknk you do…!~" Bakura acused yugi nicely and was still fucking him deeply in his butthole so good!/

"Kinda… yes….MMFPH!" Yugi was answering cutly when Bakura pushed his head back into the sand to start sufficating Yugi again while now fucking him even deeper.

"Im am gonna go in your buttwhole soon yugi!" Bakura was warning him while he held hi head on the ground. It was aparantley very soon because then yugi felt warmness in his butt much warmer then Bakura's just dick it felt like pee or come but he didnt know wich one it was. Yugi liked pee too (even thoh he didnt want to tell Bakura becase is was emberasing) so he didnt even mind which one it was it was nice.

"Oh yeahhhh~!" Bakura yellsd to the ocean his victory of finally ficking yugi's butt!

Yugi was let go of his head and he could brethe again and move up from the sand.

"Bakura touch my dick again please!" Yugi was begging now for to also come (unless bakura actually didnt and peed instead but he didn't know he still wanted to also come).

"NOPE!" Bakura pulled out his dick from ygui's butthole and put in it his pants. "This is bdsm now and im your master okay? I sayd not to wiggle when I was going in your butt and you did so NO!"

"That isn not fair!" Yugi shaked his head and turned over to yell at Bakura.

"It is fair yugi so you should better listen to me about this or i will punish eben more your butt! Now let go back to my place but put on your pantsfirst and we will talk about it at my place. Maybe i will not punish you." Bakura was laiughing and handing Yugi his blue pants from the ground he'd picked them up.

Yugi had a red face again it was his reddest face yet and he put back on his blue swimming pants even thou they were sandy his mouth was too so it was fine, he guessed.

Bakura was sexy when he pulled Yugi's hair to drag him off the beach and then to his house.

 **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+ * .** **｡** **.:*** **･ﾟﾟ･｡。** **o○ *:** **･ﾟ✧** ***:** **･** **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+ * .** **｡** **.:*** **･ﾟﾟ･｡。** **o○ *:** **･ﾟ✧** ***:** **･** **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+*** **｡** **.** **｡** **:+ * .** **｡** **.:*** **･ﾟﾟ･｡。** **o○ *:** **･ﾟ✧** ***:** **･**

 **TO BE CONTINUE!** ･:*:･(*/∇/*)･:*:･

 _ **PLS RATE AWESOME IF YOU LIKED IT SO I"LL MAKE MORE!**_


End file.
